


Letters To Burn

by IllBeRightBack



Category: Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: M/M, WHY AM I WRITING FEELINGS AGAIN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack
Summary: Trent and Chris are finished.... but Trent won't let it go. His letters to Chris get worse and worse everytime.





	Letters To Burn

**Author's Note:**

> lmao im hammereed and it's my birthday, enjoy

Please answer me, I’m dying. I feel like I can’t breathe, waiting for you to write back. Please write back.

Ignoring me will only make this worse… For you. I know you’re crumbling without me, Chris. I’m all you had and now you feel lost, don’t you? You need me, and I’ll never stop, you’ll never stop me by pretending I don’t exist and if I have to find you and kick down your door, grab you by the neck and scream it into your face, I fucking will. You can’t escape this.

How could you do this to me? You’re a heartless slut, You know that? fuck me and get sick of me, then you just walk out? Once you’re not cumming, you’re not happy. Was that all I was to you? A dick in your ass? You can’t help yourself, I know that now. You fucking disgust me.

I want you again. I want to touch you. I want to feel you against me. I want to feel you writhing under me. I want to hear you moan. I want you to hurt me. And I want to hurt you. But not like this. I want to do it the way you like it. I just want to own you again. That’s my confession. I need you like hell and I hate you for it.

You’re so pathetic, Chris. I only kept you around as entertainment, you know. It was all a joke for my amusement and Christ, you look like an ass. It’s funny to me. You needed me so badly and you still do. You don’t know what to do without me. Before you left, you were always consulting me and I took pity on you. I helped you. But now if I saw you, you’d be lucky if I didn’t bash your fucking head in. You make me so sick, I could just kill you.

What would you do if you opened your door and I was there? I could get past the gate if I really wanted to. Would you slam the door in my face? Would you just stare at me? Would you tell me to go to hell? Would you cry? Would you hold me again? Then maybe I’ll do it if you won’t write back to me. I’d rather you claw my eyes out at the sight of me than keep denying my existence.

You want to keep doing this? Fine you pathetic cunt. I’ll get past your little gate. I’ll smash your windows. I’ll break down your bedroom door. And I’ll find you cowering in the corner. I’ll hold you down and make you fear me. I’ll spit on you and I’ll show you what happens when you misbehave like a fucking child. 

I haven’t forgotten what your touch feels like. I don’t think I ever will. It was so soft and gentle. But it could also be harsh and punishing if that’s what I asked for. What I wouldn’t give to feel your hands around my throat again, cutting off my air in the most loving way. It felt so perfect. And I know you felt it too. Don’t you want to feel that way again? Please write back.

Why do you deny yourself the things that make you happy? Are you really that much of a masochist that you want to torture yourself like this? You want to feel. You want to feel good.

You want to feel me inside you. You want to feel my lips around you. And you can’t deny it even to yourself. I can make you feel good. Don’t you want to feel good, Chris? I know you do. Just give in.

Fuck you. I gave you everything, I’m STILL trying to give you everything, but you don’t fucking care, do you? You don’t care about anyone. You just suck them off and leave. Maybe it’s time you understood how that felt. I’ll push my way into your house. I'll make you understand.


End file.
